1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to a small photographing lens and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, photographing devices using a solid-state imaging device, such as a charge-coupled device (CCD)-type image sensor or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS)-type image sensor, have been widely used. Examples of such photographing devices include a digital still camera, a video camera, an exchangeable lens camera, and the like. In addition, since the photographing devices using a solid-state imaging device are suitable for miniaturization, the photographing devices have been recently used not only in mobile phones but also in small personal digital assistants (PDAs). Users demand photographing devices with a high performance, such as high resolution and wide angles. In addition, the consumers' knowledge on cameras has consistently increased.
Furthermore, miniaturization and high pixelation of imaging devices are being developed. Accordingly, there is a demand for high resolution and high performance photographing lenses. However, a fast lens with an F-number of 2.8 or more has been realized, but the fast lens is not likely to obtain a sufficient optical performance due to diffraction.